Handsome Stranger
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Hermione is waiting for Ginny to arrive when she sees Ron walking with a new girlfriend. It's not that she's jealous. ridiculous. It's her pride that won't let her be alone. Fortunately, she sees a handsome stranger that's ready to help. Muggle!Au Written for the Ultimate OTP II Competition


**Written for Ultimate OTP Competition II**

 **Prompt: Color: Black**

 **Word Count: 1, 527**

 **Enjoy my OTP :)**

* * *

Hermione huffed as she waited for her friend Ginny to arrive. She was late as usual. She was dressed in a casual black dress with matching back flats. It was the perfect attire for lunch with a friend. The only thing that was bold was her bright red lipstick. Hermione considered calling her when she saw a familiar head approach. Her ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, and a pretty brunette where a good distance away from the town's square, but they would soon run into her.

The color blanched out of her face instantly. She was single after her devastating break-up with him only a week before, and apparently he was not. That is, if she were judging by the way the girl clung onto him.

She ran a hand through her bushy hair and began pacing nervously. Hermione just couldn't be seen waiting around alone by herself while her ex was happily with someone else. She mentally scolded herself because she was way over him. He wasn't worth it, nope, not at all. Unfortunately for her, she learned the hard way. No, this was a matter of her pride. What she needed right now was someone to be her … boyfriend.

She looked around determined and spotted a rather attractive man waiting around. She smiled as she took in his clothing. He was in a fitted white collared shirt with black slacks and a back tie hanging loosely around his neck. If this worked, they would like a stupidly adorable couple who matched their clothing. Hopefully, it would set Ron, who always tried to get them to match, off. She set a cheerful smile on her face and approached him.

"Hello," she said nervously. She had never done this before in her life.

The man looked startled at her sudden appearance. He raised an eyebrow at her inquiringly.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you in the middle of the square, but look I'm not hitting on you," she began rather flustered. "But are you single?"

The man nodded his head a little warily now.

"Good," she said, sighing in relief. "Oh! I didn't mean that in a bad way! Not that it's good you're single, but it makes things easier for me! I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough. I mean, I'm not really explaining myself here, am I?"

The man shook his head and gave her an amused half-smile. She found herself smiling back, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron walk closer.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but my ex was an insufferable prat. I'm trying to make him jealous, which he gets very easily, so will you please make out with me?" She gave the man an apologetic smile before pressing her lips to his. She threw her arms around him trying to make it believable. She felt his arms bring her in closer as he began to snog the living daylights out of her.

A very loud clearing of the throat broke them away.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ron Weasley, the ex-boyfriend, with a strain in his voice. He was wearing a blue fitted turtleneck, and the girl was wearing a matching blue strapless dress. Look like he finally got what he wanted, but she was guessing the turtleneck wasn't quite his idea.

Hermione blushed as she detracted her hands from the blonde's hair. She didn't even know how they got there."Hey, Ron. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said, sourly noting the way this unknown man was holding her.

"I see you found someone else. I'm happy for you," She smiled snuggling in closer to the man.

"Yeah," Ron said, eyeing the other man down. "Hermione, this is Lavender my new girlfriend. Lavender this is Hermione, a really good friend."

Lavender smiled at her, obviously, unaware of the unspoken tension that surrounded them. "You got a little something on your lips."

The devilish handsome stranger touched his lips, and sure enough red smudge appeared. He winked at Lavender before rubbing it off. Hermione smirked as Ron clenched his hands into fists.

"Well, Ron this is-" she trailed off giving an anxious glance to the blonde man.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," came out the deep, and rich baritone voice. Draco extended a cool hand towards Ron smirking.

Hermione bit down her lip from bursting out into laughter. It was a ridiculous sight, really. Here was this approximately 5'12 almost 6' foot tall, lean yet muscular, grey eyed, and to top it all of platinum blonde hair, that Hermione was almost sure was dyed, guy looking down at a 5'10, blue-eyed, muscular, red-haired guy. They were both super attractive so that wasn't the funny part. No, it was the fact that Draco had a devilish grin on his face while Ron was almost as red as his hair. He begrudgingly shook Draco's hand.

"Won-won, we have to go," Lavender complained, looking at her watch pointedly. Ron broke his eye contact with Draco then glanced at Lavender. "Now."

"Yeah, you're right," he said absentmindedly. "I'll see you around, 'Mione."

Hermione gave him a spirited wave as he walked away sulkily before laughing into the very, very toned chest of Draco Malfoy. She began giggling and was surprised to hear the deep rumbling of Draco's chest. She suddenly remembered what she was to this very, very attractive man literally in her arms. And that was absolutely nothing. She released him and gave a shaky laugh.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, awkwardly sticking her hand out in a formal handshake. He quirked an eyebrow at her gesture.

"You know, after that very forward request, I think we could do better than a handshake," Draco smirked before pulling her suddenly into a hug. She squealed as she fell into his arms. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She smiled as she settled into the hug.

A very loud cough interrupted them once more.

"You see, Hermione, this is really cute and all, but some of us have previous appointments," drawled out a very sarcastic voice coming out of yet another red-head.

Draco let go of Hermione surprised at the new voice that was clearly directed at them. Hermione let go equally as fast.

"Oh, um," she said, looking away guilty. She sighed then faced their new guest. "I didn't notice you there."

Draco looked strangely at Hermione, and at their new arrival. He opened his mouth to speak but the red-head sent him a sarcastic glance.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?"

"Well, this is-"Hermione looked at him with her eyes wide open. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. This was definitely Deja vu. He blew an exasperated breath as the red-head scrutinized him. "Hermione, will you please tell me what's going on, now?"

Hermione sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Draco Malfoy, please meet my very good friend, the only one in the world, the-"

"Stop, sugar coating me, sweetie."

"Fine," Hermione sniffed. "This is Ginny Weasley."

"Hey there," waved the red-head girl smiling widely. "So, are you Hermione's new boyfriend?"

"Oh, um, we're not, well, you know," Hermione trailed off looking at the ground. Her cheeks were on fire.

Draco smirked before intertwining Hermione's small hand with his much larger hand. "She's just shy. Yes, I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

Hermione looked up startled, her brown eyes widening. "What?"

"Yeah," Draco smiled as he looped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, can I see your phone for a second?"

Hermione nodded warily, handing over her phone. "What for?"

Draco inserted his number and winked at Hermione as he handed the phone back. "See you around, honey."

Hermione stood staring at his retreating figure in confusion. She stared at her phone, scrolling through her contacts with master speed. A new entry had just been added. She almost dropped her phone as it began ringing in her hand.

The name Draco Malfoy blinked on her screen. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione. Want to go to lunch with me?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm with a friend," she responded, coolly.

"Well, maybe she won't mind going to lunch with my friend? I hear he's very attractive."

Hermione debated with her inner conscience. She admitted the truth. "Okay. We'll go."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you did not just set me up with a guy!" Ginny said, scowling noticeably.

"But. . . " Hermione said, her puppy eyes wide.

"I don't know," Ginny said, uncertain.

"Are you the girl Draco wants me to go out with?" asked a handsome, Italian stranger who walked up to Ginny.

Ginny beamed at Hermione and grabbed the stranger's arm. "Let's go. I'm Ginny by the way. You are?"

"Blaise Zabini," he answered, smiling in amusement. He winked at Draco before walking away with Ginny.

"So . . ." she asked, staring expectantly at Draco.

"Let's get back to what we were doing," Draco replied before pulling her into his chest.

Hermione came in front of the very toned chest once more, and smirked. A girl could get used to this sight. But the real prize was his captivating lips. On hers, of course.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
